


Shattered Pieces

by jeonjangmi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, M/M, Suicide Attempt, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonjangmi/pseuds/jeonjangmi
Summary: "They said it'll be fun. That it's a life of glamour and success. That everything would be alright. What liars those people are.""It's painful. I can't breathe. Please let me free.""I want to escape this world."
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 19





	Shattered Pieces

Woozi has been coming back to his and Vernon's apartment late these days that it has become the norm for the past month. Ever since their debut, he has been locking himself up in his studio to make a song that can fulfill the expectations of the people around him so he didn't have much time for himself nor his love life.

He was actually in the last stage of composing so he had been busier than ever during the past few days. He didn't even have time to talk to his younger boyfriend about topics outside of their work. Coincidentally, he was also busy writing lyrics to the song he's composing.

It was a norm for them to be so busy right before comeback to not even talk but the past few days have been weirder than ever as he noticed something has changed in the boy's aura. Whenever he observed him during their breaks, he noticed that Vernon has been down in the dumps. The other members were oblivious to the slight change in his mood but Woozi was sensitive to it, he was the boyfriend after all. Unfortunately though, even if he noticed it, he couldn't do anything due to their very hectic schedule.

Thinking about the lack of time they have for each other, Woozi sighed as he entered their apartment. It was already late at night so he suspected that Vernon was already asleep. As such, he decided to quietly tiptoe to their room, without even bothering to open any lights to make sure that he won't create any sound that can wake up the younger.

As he entered, he carefully set his things down and changed before quietly lying down beside his boyfriend. In doing so, he felt the boy flinch as he heard stifled cries as if he was alarmed by his presence. His body froze at the thought of Vernon crying but he relaxed as he disregarded the thought - the younger boy never cries in front of anyone after all. Of course that includes him too so it might have been just his imagination playing with him and he might just have caught a cold.

He tried to sleep but it bothered him more as he further heard stifled cries coming from the person beside him. He couldn't do anything because he knew Vernon must want to be alone so all he could do was be beside him, silently comforting him with his presence even if the boy didn't know he was still awake.

Instead of saying anything, he rolled over to his side and hugged Vernon as natural as he can so that the younger boy would think he was just moving in his sleep. During that move, he confirmed that Vernon was indeed crying as he felt his stomach relax and tighten repeatedly, an attempt to not cry out loud beside him. Woozi's heart ached badly at this action but he remained silent and just tightened his arms around the boy's body.

After a few minutes in that position, Vernon removed Woozi's hand gently, thinking that his hyung was now finally deep in his sleep. He then went straight to the comfort room after grabbing something from the drawer, turning on the lights and locking the door inside.

Hearing the lock click, Woozi then stood up and followed Vernon but rather than knocking, he sat down beside the door and leaned on the wall. He knew that he'll come out when he feels better so he thought he'll just comfort him then.

Unlike how he was earlier, Vernon stopped hiding his cries so Woozi could hear him clearly. It hurt his heart even more as the former never showed any weakness to anyone so finally hearing it out loud felt so heartbreaking. It was as if his own heart was being ripped apart. He wanted to stay awake but his exhaustion from staying up for so many nights caught up to him so without knowing it, he started falling asleep only to be woken up again by the sound of glass shattering a few minutes later.

Panic overcame his brain and he immediately stood up and looked at the bathroom door worriedly. He heard someone shout from inside and deciding it wouldn't be good to leave him alone anymore, he called out to him as he softly knocked on the door.

"Vernon? What's happening?"

However, instead of an answer, he heard something fall on the floor. It sounded like human flesh hitting the ground. He panicked even more especially since the cries from inside were getting more quiet, as if Vernon was losing energy.

"Vernon!? Open the door please!!" Woozi shouted with all his might as he knocked even harder.

When he got no answer, he decided to break in. "Vernon, stay back. I'm breaking the door," he warned before he counted to three out loud as he kicked the door hard several times, successfully breaking it in the process.

He went inside and was horrified at the sight of Vernon surrounded by countless drops of blood and shattered glass. It even seemed like the red stain on the floor continued to multiply as blood continued to spill from the boy.

He immediately knelt down in front of him, not minding the shattered glass piercing his own knees that caused him to bleed slightly. He looked at the younger boy's hands and saw that it was bleeding as he noticed that the mirror above them was shattered to pieces, showing signs that the boy had punched it. There were even some shards stuck in the boy's fist that he tried to remove slowly. Woozi started gettingeven more worried as he looked at the surroundings trying to find what else might be broken or bleeding. At the sight of a blade at the floor, he became even more flustered.

He examined the boy's hands once again and saw that there were several cuts on Vernon's wrist, showing it was the source for the multiplying blood stains on the floor. Without knowing it, Woozi's tears streamed down his face quietly.

"Vernon? Why are you doing this?" he asked weakly as he caressed the boy's face softly.

"Hyung, it's so hard. Everything is so hard," the boy answered in a whisper as he continued to lose energy every minute.

"What's hard?"

"Everything. Being an idol. Living. Just everything is so hard."

"We knew it was going to be hard. We said we'd prepare ourselves. We said we were ready so why are you doing this now? Everything was going well before this."

"I know. I tried to overcome it at first but I really can't anymore. All the mean comments are starting to get into my head. Going to that show was a real mistake. It would have been fine if it only affected me but it's starting to spread to our team too and I don't want that. I don't want to be a burden to all the members especially since we all worked hard to be a part of Seventeen. I don't want to shatter the good image we've built. It's really hard, hyung. I feel like I'm not meant for this job. I couldn't come close to anyone. I feel like there's a wall between me and other people. I feel so so worthless."

"You should have come to me! I would have comforted you! And you know that no one in our team would think you're a burden!" Woozi shouted as his emotions became a mess. He then tightly hugged the most precious boy in his life before he started talking again. "Vernon, hurting yourself won't solve anything. If you just believe those haters, what happens to those who love you? It will hurt them if they see you hurt yourself. It will hurt them if they see you cry. It hurts me so much to see you cry. It hurts me so much to see you hurt yourself. It hurts me so so much to see you suffer. And it hurts me so freaking much because I couldn't be a better boyfriend to you. I hate myself for letting you suffer on your own. I should have paid more attention. I should have reached out to you when I first noticed the difference in your attitude. I should have done so many things for you. I'm sorry. Hyung is so sorry."

With weak hands, Vernon then gripped Woozi's shirt tightly as he cried his eyes out even more.

"Vernon, I'm so sorry. I'll be here from now on so please do not try to take on everything by yourself. If you hear insults, I'll make you forget them. I'll make you laugh. I'll make you happy. So stop keeping things bottled up. Please. Hurting yourself is not an option. I'm ready to listen anytime. Please, Vernon. Tell me if anything's up. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore. I beg you."

Vernon's grip became tighter as he started whispering an apology repeatedly. Woozi just hugged the vulnerable boy in front of him tightly, assuring him that he will always be there. Slowly, they both calmed down and the older tried standing up, only to feel a stabbing pain on his knees. He looked at it and saw that pieces of shattered glass were stuck on his flesh. Not even caring a bit, he helped Vernon up as they both slowly made their way back to their bedroom, leaving a trail of bloody shattered glass behind them.

Woozi grabbed his phone to call an ambulance immediately. Because of their drama, Vernon bled a lot and together with the exhaustion from crying, he was evidently weak at the moment. The older boy himself was bleeding a bit through his knees so they were both in need of immediate medical care. Thankfully, the ambulance came immediately and medical personnel assisted them both to the vehicle. All throughout the travel to the hospital, Woozi made sure to hold Vernon's hands tightly, assuring the boy that no matter what happens from now on, he'll never let go of him and would always stay by his side especially through the hard times.

He can only hope that Vernon would come to him in the future whenever something bad would happen. No. Rather than hope, he'll make sure to come to the boy first if he notices something wrong. He would never let anything like this happen ever again. He'll make sure that from now on, Vernon would always feel loved and appreciated. He'll make the boy realize how precious he is to the members, fans, and especially to himself.

"I love you, Vernon. Always remember that," he whispered quietly, only enough for the boy to hear and as weak as he was, Vernon smiled and answered. "I love you too, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in Wattpad on June 14, 2017. Transferred to Seventeen Fanfiction Amino on January 13, 2018.


End file.
